It was always you
by Iloveyourfreckles
Summary: Spoiler : Just after the end of The Crimes of Grindelwald, Tina, Jacob and Nagini came back to London in Newt's flat. Newt decides it is time to clear the air between him and Tina...
1. Chapter 1

**It was always you **

_Author's note:__ Hello. For those who don't know me, I am French so you will maybe find some mistakes in this short story and I am sorry about it. Don't be too hard on me and if you haven't seen "Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald", don't read this ._

_I have had this idea when I was listening a song from Maroon 5. It made me think about Newt and Tina. So, I borrowed them the title of the song and put this idea into words. _

_I sincerely hope that you will enjoy this short story which is intended to be unpretentious. _

_This story is for my friend IsChickenRoastedOrToasted. I hope you are doing well even if I know you are busy like crazy._

_Read and review please to let me know what you thought_

_Disclaimer : I don't own any of this neither the title nor the characters and their universe . They belong to their amazing authors._

* * *

After his meeting with Dumbledore at Hogwarts about the blood pact, Newt had come back to his flat with Jacob, Nagini and Tina. He wanted Theseus to come too. But he had disappeared before he had some time to say a word. Newt had promised himself that he would go see him as soon as possible. For now, he wanted to settle his creatures and most of all talk to Tina to clear the air. Of course, it was better between them after their conversation in the French ministry than it was in the sewer but it was not enough. Awkwardness was still present between them. He had some things to tell her even if he wasn't good when he had to talk with people. He would have to make an effort and was willing to do it for Tina. He had been scared to lose her in the mausolea during the rally . He should talk to her about the ban of his travel documentation which had prevented him to go back to New York and to bring her his book as he had promised.

As they entered his apartment, Jacob seemed worn-out by the sadness about Queenie 's choice. Nagini seemed more than lost and Tina tried to keep a strong face as she always did because of her auror's status. Newt didn't really know what he should do or say so he offered them a tea. Nagini and Jacob declined it asking him for a place to sleep. He accompanied them on the first floor offering his own room to his friend and the spare room to the young girl. As soon as Newt had left them, they were both fast asleep, exhausted by their pain and all these emotions.

Then he returned downstairs and found Tina on the sofa. Her eyes were shining due to the tears that she was trying to restrain.

He went to the kitchen. With a few flicks of his wand, he prepared the tea he had offered a few minutes ago. Then he brought it to her.

"Here is your tea, Tina. Do you want some sugar and milk?" He asked nicely.

"Just sugar, please." She murmured.

The sugar appeared on the coffee table thanks to another flick of his wand. For a few minutes, they stayed like this sipping their warm tea and steeling glances to one another when the other one wasn't watching. Newt didn't know how to tell her what he wanted to say. He didn't want to hurt more than she already was by talking about Queenie.

Suddenly he heard her sobbing, her head was down and tears were rolling quickly on her cheeks. She couldn't stay strong for any longer. He put his cup and hers on the table, came closer to her and take her in his arms. He just acted by instinct. She melted herself in his embrace hiding her face in his shoulder. Her crying made her shake like a leaf and the hiccups regularly cut her breath. He stroked her back and her hair trying the best he could to calm her and give her some comfort as he was murmuring sweet words to her ears.

"I've got you, Tina. I've got you. You're safe. Let yourself go."

His own tears began to appear in the corners of his eyes. Until then, he had focused his attention on his brother, Tina and Jacob letting his own pain behind. But now that he was there and that he had some time to think about what happened, the reality came back like a slap in his face. Leta, his friend and his teen's crush, was dead. Queenie and Credence had decided to join this monster. They have all lost so much today. Finally, his tears fell and soaked Tina's hair. He closed his eyes trying to control his tremor and his sorrow. He only could imagine how it must be for Theseus as he was holding Tina, the woman that he loved so much in his arms. He only could imagine what was like if it was her instead of Leta and him instead of Theseus. How could you continue to live, breathe, smile and laugh when you haven't any reason to do it?

After a while, both calmed down and Tina extracted herself from his embrace just enough to look at him. She blushed under Newt's nice gaze ashamed to have let herself gone too far by showing herself this way.

"I am s..."

He put a finger on her mouth to silence her. She watched him wide- eyed.

"Don't say it. You have nothing to be sorry for, Tina. It was a very hard day for everyone and you have every right to be sad and cry. I am here for you as long as you need me."

She gave him a faint smile but it didn't reach her beautiful salamander's eyes.

"Tina, I think I need to explain myself after all that happened in the French ministry." He stated.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She simply offered him. "You already have given me some explanation. Don't feel obliged."

"Of course, I want to and I think it is important that you knew. First of all, after my return to London the ministry of magic was all aware of what happened in New York with the creatures and Credence. So, they decided to deny my travel documentation. I have tried to have it back five times with Theseus' help to go back to you and give you my book as promised after its publication. But I failed, they didn't want to give them back. The day of the fifth time, Jacob and Q… your sister showed up at my flat in the evening. She had enchanted him in order to marry him here. She told me about this stupid article in Spellbound that I wasn't aware of and about this auror that you were dating. After that, I desenchanted Jacob and she got mad and leave. Then we illegally left the country and directly went to Paris to find both of you. I am so sorry, Tina, about all this misunderstanding and for this sentence in my letter about the aurors, it was very reckless on my part. You have to know that during all this time, I was always thinking about you and it was always you and no one else."

"Oh Newt. I am so sorry too. I should have talk to you about this phrase and this article before concluding on the wrong choice. I think I am sometimes too stubborn for my own good and at the end the things always went wrong because of it. You must know that I only went out with Achilles for a few coffees after work. Each time, I was with him, I was hoping it was you. I missed you so much, I thought about you all the time and it drove Q… my sister crazy. The first time, I saw your book in the bookshop's window, I was so deeply touched that you had kept the title that I had given you in the docks and so proud too that you were able to make your dream come true. It is a so beautiful book and accomplishment, Newt."

He blushed when he heard her complimenting him like this and with a flick of his wand, something appeared into her hands. She gasped: his book.

"It is the first copy print. It was there for a long time waiting to be in the right hands." He explained.

Even if she had already read it several times, she couldn't restrain herself and began to turn the first pages. This book was already much more precious to her than the one that she had bought in New York. When she turned the white page with only the title and his name, there was something handwriting:

**For the most amazing, strong woman I have the chance to meet**

**For the most beautiful, caring woman who has showed me the path of love and trust again.**

**Only yours.**

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**

She was quite out of words and tears were fulfilling her eyes. Those few words were all that she had wanted to hear for these long months. Finally, after all this useless pain and misunderstanding, they were here ready to love each other. She delicately put the book on the table and then turned to him. She didn't say anything but took his beautiful freckled face in her hands and kissed him. He immediately responded by taking her by the waist to have her close to him.

After a while, they separated, looked at each other with a small smile and she got lost in his warm arms once again. Slowly she was taking away by sleep. When he looked at her one more time, he noticed that she was fast asleep. He gently extracted her from himself. He put a cushion under her head and slowly settle her down on the sofa, conjuring a blanket to wrap her so that she won't catch cold.

Then he took his suitcase and went downstairs to settle his creatures each in her enclosure in his basement and feed them. He quickly did it but seriously. They were very important to him but Theseus was too. He absolutely wanted to go this evening.

After half an hour, he came upstairs to the living room. Tina and the others were yet peacefully sleeping. He put on his blue peacoat hanged up on the coat rack in the corridor. He wrote a note to Tina.

_Tina,_

_I hope that this sleep did you some good. I am gone to see Theseus. I want to see him and talk to him. I don't want him to be alone. I will try to convince him to come here. In the meantime, make yourself at home._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Newt_

He got out of the flat and the building and found a spot to apparate at Theseus' house. A few seconds after, he disappeared with a loud pop.


	2. Chapter 2

It was always you

Chapter 2

_**Author's note:**__** I didn't intend to add something to this story but someone asked for it and I want to please her / him and it is after all a way to thank you all for supporting me.**_

_**So, this is for you, HansBane, I hope you will enjoy this second part as much as the first and that won't disappoint you.**_

_**Read and review, please.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. I am not JK Rowling.**_

* * *

Newt appeared in an alley not far from Theseus' house. He walked toward it and stopped in front of it a few seconds. The house was bigger than his own, more ostentatious, more like a house of a head auror in comparison of the simple and humble one of the magizoologist.

Newt heavily sighed, gathered his courage and climbed the stairs to the front door. He knocked but received no answer. He took his wand and casted an Alohomara to open it. When he stepped inside, silence was everywhere and the house was rather dark. He slowly and silently walked towards the living room. He instantly spotted the shadow who was sitting on the floor holding a glass of a probably strong alcohol.

"Theseus?" Newt called him with a low voice.

He didn't answer or move.

Newt approached and knelt just in front of him smelling the strong aroma of firewhiskey . He could see that the glass was already half-empty. The young magizoologist carefully looked at his brother as he would do with a fearful beast, and gently put a hand on his arm which startled his brother. The latter looked up.

"What are you doing here? "He angrily asked him.

Newt flinched.

"I… hmm…. I was worried about you." He shyly explained.

"That's new! Before today, you refused all the invitations that we sent you because you were "busy". Why now, Newton? If you felt guilty or if you pity me, you can leave! I don't need any of them right now especially coming from you." He aggressively retorted while he put down his glass on the coffee table.

Newt was taken aback by his brother's behaviour and his words hurt him but he knew what he had said was right. How to explain to him? It was so hard for him to see Leta after all had happened in Hogwarts so many years ago. She was always behaving as they were best friends like at the ministry of magic for his fifth attempt, reminding him their old times in Hogwarts in a very complicit way. But for Newt something was broken since the day he had been expelled because he had taken the blame for her. Besides, Theseus and he were so different now . He thought that they couldn't understand each other.

He lowered his head, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He was ashamed because he knew he had to tell him all this and that the pain he was feeling was nothing in comparison of Theseus'.

He deeply inhaled and said to him with a quaking voice.

"You have every right to be angry with me. I was selfish but it was complicated with L… Leta. Anyway, I am worried and care about you after what happened in the rally. I can't change what happened in the past but I want to be there for you now before it was too late. You are my brother and I want you to know that you can count and rely on me when you need it. You are not obliged to always be the strong one because you are an auror. You are not alone, Thee."

Theseus stayed a few moments flabbergasted by his little brother's speech. He hadn't talked to him like this and he hadn't used this nickname either for so long. All this touched him deeply, he had missed his little brother so much these past few years.

His features softened but he didn't say anything because his throat had tightened. He couldn't restrain any longer his sorrow and finally let the tears fall. He took the hand that Newt had put on his arm and tightened his grip on it. The gesture awoke Newt from his torpor and he looked at his brother who was shaking and crying his eyes out. Like for Tina an hour ago, he acted by instinct and locked his big brother in his embrace even if he was not a hugger. Theseus let himself go against his brother's shoulder.

Once again, Newt put himself aside and thought about his brother first. He felt his brother's tears wet his coat and couldn't restrain his own any longer.

Slowly, both calmed down and Theseus was the first to regain composure.

"What am I going to do without her, Newt? How can I continue to live? I am nothing without her, she gave me strength and trust." He whimpered.

Newt sighed.

"I don't really know, Thee. The only thing that I am sure of is that she gave her life to save us and that she wanted you to live the best life you could, so that her sacrifice wasn't in vain. It will be long to heal but time will help and I will help too. I want you to come home with me. It is not good for you to stay here. This house is too full of memories of her and it will be too hard for you. Come home with me , please." He pleaded.

"But I don't want to be a burden or a bother for you."

"You won't be nor a burden neitheir a bother. I want to care of you and I have already some guests." He insisted.

"Who?" He asked, curious.

"Jacob and Tina, my friends from New York and a young maledictus who escaped from a circus.' He explained.

Theseus sighed. He wanted to clear the air with his little brother.

"Alright. Just give me a minute to take some clothes." He told him over his shoulder as he went toward the staircase.

Newt dropped himself on the sofa, exhausted. His brother came back a few minutes later, he stretched out his hand to him but Newt was faster and made them disappear.

A few minutes later, they were in front of Newt's door. The young magizoologist opened it without a noise, took his coat off and hanged on the coat rail. Theseus did the same and followed his brother who was climbing the stairs. He opened the first door on the right and he was greeted by Jacob's snoring. He took his wand out. He reduced the wardrobe which he moved into the hallway giving it back its initial size and, in its place in the room, he conjured a one-person bed. Then he turned toward his brother.

"You should try to sleep; you barely stand on your feet." He whispered.

Theseus didn't say anything. He changed into a comfortable pyjamas and stepped closer to Newt taking him in a strong hug.

"Thank you, little brother." He whispered in his ear.

Newt hugged him back and smiled.

"Anytime, Thee."

The auror turned away from him giving him one last look and then went to bed. It only took him a few moments to fall asleep. Newt left the room and silently went downstairs. But when he entered the room, he saw that Tina was awake.

"How did it go?" She sweetly asked as she noticed his puffy red eyes.

"It was hard but I managed to convince him to come here. We still have so much to talk about." He said and sighed.

"I have heard you come inside. You will talk to him when both of you will be ready. It is too soon yet. I think it is time that you take care of yourself, Newt."

He looked at her, wide-eyed. How did she know?

She smiled.

"I'm getting to know you a little bit now, Newton Scamander, since we first met in New York. You always put the others before you. But it is your turn now, let me take care of you." She sweetly said to him as she reached out to him.

He didn't have to be asked twice, came to her and took her hand.

"Lay down, you are exhausted and hurt like everyone else in here. Try to relax and sleep. I will keep an eye on you."

She put his head on her knees. While he laid down, she put a blanket on him and caressed his messy and brown-red strand of hair. She felt him relax. She laid a light kiss on his lips. He didn't move; he was deeply asleep.

"I love you, Newt." She murmured to him and fortunately he didn't answer.

She wasn't ready to say it to him loudly and face to face. She knew that she wanted to tell him anyway one day . Anyway this sentence did her some good in these dark times. Then she took his book, opened it at the Zouwu's page and began to read as she pursued her caresses in his hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**It was always you**

** Chapter 3**

_Author's note:__ Hello there. Here I am with another new chapter. It seems that you all give me some more credits with this story than I thought when I began to write this short one and when I published the first chapter. I only can say thank you very much to be there and so supporting. It keeps me going through the task of writing. I didn't really think that I would add some other chapters but as someone has requested it to me, here it is. Thanks for all your reviews._

_Enjoy. Don't forget to leave a review so that I could know what you are thinking._

_Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, so I don't own any of this except the idea of the story._

* * *

When Jacob opened his eyes, the moon and the darkness of the sky and the room welcomed him. He stayed still for a few minutes to gather his thoughts and remember where he was. Slowly, the reality came back.

All that had happened in the mausolea a few hours ago for the Grindelwald guy was rushing in his mind: the images of Queenie crossing the blue flames, him telling her that she was crazy, her shouting at him to walk with her. The sorrow instantly overwhelmed him. Why hadn't he been able to stop her? Why had she believed this man? What had he done wrong? He heavily sighed tears forming in his eyes. What was he going to do now? He was absolutely lost.

Then he looked up and noticed something different. He was no longer alone in the room. There was a bed on the other side instead of the wardrobe. He looked closely and recognized Newt's brother. He remembered him from the rally and the visit of this magical school.

He knew that he wouldn't go back to sleep straightaway and he didn't want to disturb him because the auror needed and deserved a long and good rest just like him after all had happened. If he had correctly understood, the young woman who had given her life away to save theirs was his fiancée and a good friend of Newt. She was the girl from the picture Newt carried inside his case. He had noticed it in his shed the first time he had climbed down with the young magizoologist. He silently got up, closed the door behind him without a noise. When he arrived at the end of the staircase, he noticed some light coming from the living room. It was rather late and he thought that everyone in the house would be asleep at this late hour. But it seemed that he was wrong. He expected to see his friend when he quietly entered. But the tableau which greeted him was a sight for sore eyes. He stopped there dead in his tracks and looked with a smile at what was in front of him. Newt and Tina were both on the sofa. The young man was fast asleep and his head was resting on Tina's legs. He was covered with a warm blanket; she was gently stroking his hair. His face was very peaceful and Jacob observed that it was the first time he was seeing his friend so relaxed. As for her, she was keeping an eye on the man she was in love with while she was reading. Jacob watched it closely and recognised Newt's book. From time to time, she stopped and glanced at him lovingly. The scene made the heart of the baker melted and hurt at the same time. He was happy for his friends, of course. The conversation that he had had with Newt before they took this portkey thing was quite clear in his mind. His friend was so shy and insecure that he was not sure what would happen. The advice and his help he had given him had been useful finally. And his heart ached too because they reminded to him what he had lost. It seemed that fate have decided that the Goldstein sisters couldn't be happy at the same time and together.

He tried to discreetly retreat. But the wooden floor which cracked under his feet betrayed his presence in the room.

"Jacob." Tina whispered with some surprise in her voice as she put her book aside on the coffee table.

He smiled at her. She patted the seat on the sofa next to her so that he came. He approached with catlike stealth and silently sat next to her. She took one of his hand in hers.

"I am sorry, so sorry, Jacob. This is my fault, all my fault if Q… my sister is gone." She whispered with tremor in her voice.

Jacob stayed quiet, dumbstruck, opening his eyes wide for a few seconds.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

She lowered her eyes on their joined hands desperately sighing.

"I pushed her away, Jacob, because I … I told her that she shouldn't go out with you because of the law. I was so selfish and blind. I wasn't thinking straight. I only acted like an auror nothing more nothing less . I wasn't reflecting on anything but my status. I haven't anything against you. You are a good man and I am so sorry." She said to him ashamed, her eyes fixed on Newt beautiful peaceful face.

She was afraid to look at the nice baker after her confession. She had probably hurt him more than he already was. Her stubbornness had once again guided her on the wrong path. She had thought only as an auror and not as a sister who support her young sister who was in love and needed advice. The only thing that she had been able to do was to push her away and remind her that MACUSA will arrest her. How wrong she was! How selfish she was! Too much professional, the auror, the career girl! You can tell by the fact that she hadn't even considered the feelings of her sister. She was sure that she had deeply hurt her. Now she had pushed her in the arms of this monster. First Newt and now Jacob and Queenie.

"Please, stop torturing yourself and saying that, Tina. I am partly responsible too. When she dragged me here, after Newt desenchanted me, we had a row about all this magic and our relationship. Just one second, I have thought that she was crazy . Of course, she has heard it and she was angry with me. She disappeared to meet up with you in Paris. And after that, we found each other in the mausolea and you know what happened next. So, you see, I am as much guilty as you are. I don't resent you for anything. You have a kind heart, Tina. If you were not kind and caring, Newt wouldn't have any interest in you." He explained to her without any reproach in his voice.

He looked at her. He emitted a reassuring pressure on his hand as Tina felt the tears coming to her eyes. She couldn't catch hold on them and they finally rolled on her cheeks. Jacob's own tears began to fall too. They silently shared the sorrow, taking care not to wake Newt. No other words were said during a few minutes, each of them taking time to recompose themselves. Tina had some hard time to stop shaking and sobbing. Her eyes were fixed on Newt's face as if he was her rock for sanity. Jacob could see the sweetness and the love in her salamander eyes for his British friend. He stood up and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You should try to sleep. It is very late and you are probably as exhausted as us. We will find a way to get her back, I am sure of it. And I am happy for you, you are perfect for each other, Tina. " He said while he was trying to convince her as much as he was trying to convince himself.

"Of course, we will find her, I promise. Thank you, Jacob and good night." She said smiling about his kind remark.

"Good night." He answered.

He emitted one last and reassuring pressure on her shoulder.

He disappeared in the staircase. Then she took her wand out . She casted an engorgio to expand the sofa and the blanket. She changed in her pyjamas and cuddled against Newt's chest. Instantly, his arms encircled her. There wasn't any other place where she could sleep in the house anyway and she wanted to stay with him. They needed each other more than ever. And she didn't really reflect about what the others would say or think . She didn't really care right now. She rose his fringe and kissed him on the forehead before falling asleep in his arms.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**It was always you.**

** Chapter 4**

_Author's note:__ Hello. Here is the last chapter of this story. I hope you won't be disappointed. After that, I think I'm going to take a break for a while. I still have a one shot to publish and I'll leave the writing aside.__Thanks for all your reviews._

_Enjoy. Don't forget to leave a review so that I could know what you are thinking._

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own any of this except the idea of the story. The rest belongs to their amazing authors._

* * *

The next morning, Tina was waking up by the wonderful aroma of breakfast. She smiled with anticipation thinking about what their baker friend had prepared. Her mouth watered. At the same time, she noticed the coldness and the emptiness from the place next to her. Of course, Newt was already up.

She got up and went straight to the kitchen to greet Jacob. But she instantly stopped when she looked at him. She noted that he had an inscrutable face and he was focused on the waffles and pancakes that he was preparing. He seemed very tired and his look was sad and dull. She wondered if he had nightmares about her sister. She had any of them thanks to Newt's comforting and reassuring presence during this first night after the rally. Shame came over her. She had found someone who was there for her so she promised herself that she will take care of the kind baker until her sister's return.

"Morning Jacob. It smells wonderful." She greeted him.

"Morning Tina. Thank you, it is the least I can do as Newt welcome us here. By the way, I hope you had a nice night and rest." He teased her with a slight smile.

The red went up to her cheeks. The nice man was trying to show a strong face but she knew that it was a facade to better hide his sorrow.

"Where is everyone?" She asked changing the subject a bit embarrassed.

The baker chuckled as he raised an eye on her.

"Theseus is already gone to the ministry. He said he had an important meeting with the minister of magic. Nagini is probably still asleep because I haven't seen a glimpse of her yet. As for Newt, he is with his creatures, down in his basement." He explained to her.

"A basement? What are you talking about?" She asked not knowing what he was referring to.

He frowned at her question.

"Newt didn't tell you?" He asked with surprise.

"No." She stated.

"I suggest you get ready and you go to see by yourself. It is behind this door just over there." He explained to her. "Besides , I think our Newt seems not to be himself this morning."

He hadn't to tell her twice. She rushed to first floor to get ready. She payed attention not to wake up the young maledictus who was yet fast asleep. He had piqued her curiosity.

Fifteen minutes later, she was going down the stairs of the said basement. She quickly stopped herself on the stairs amazed by what she was looking at. She had already been by his suitcase but this was even more unbelievable. Each beast had her own space and all around she noticed a lot of equipments which was allowing the magizoologist to take very good care of them. She slowly pursued her descent, looking everywhere around her, trying to recognise each creature and to memorise every part of this amazing place. After all, she had read his book several times already and she barely knew it by heart. This was for sure a work of love and caring. He had poured his heart in the creation of this place.

When she finally reached the bottom of the menagerie, she began to search for Newt that she didn't see anywhere. As she was slowly walking towards the far end of the basement. She spotted him. He was leaning against an enclosure, his back to her. He wore only a white shirt and his usual grey pants. His suspenders and bow tie were undone. She quietly approached him not wanting to startle him or disturb him or the beast with who he was occupied. She looked closely and recognised the zouwu that he had rescued from the circus in Paris. She looked up at him. His face was streaked with tears and all the pain he felt could be seen on his beautiful features. She gently placed a hand on his forearm but he didn't move. Her heart broke as she was watching him. Until then, he had built a wall around him and his sorrow about Leta's death, wanting probably to be alone and not showing himself like this. This behaviour was so Newt.

"Newt?" She sweetly called him. "I am here, you can talk to me if you need to."

He then lowered the head discovering her presence as if he came from another world.

"Tina!" He breathed, caught off guard.

His eyes widened and he became red from the neck to the ears. He avoided her gaze, slightly turning from her. He took a few steps away from her to leave but she restrained him gripping his wrist.

"Newt, please don't go. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You have every right to grieve and cry for the loss of your friend. You don't need to lock yourself up and away from us. You are as hurt as anyone in this house. We are here for you as much as you are for us. You can count on me as much as I know I can count on you. You offer me comfort and a shoulder to cry on. I can offer mine if you want me to. But I won't force you." She sweetly said, her eyes never leaving his profile.

She released his wrist. She began to turn around as he didn't answer her or make a slight movement. It appeared to her that he rather be alone. This hurt her but she understood that he needed it. She had scarcely taken a few steps when his strong arms encircled her waist from behind. He put his nose against the back of her neck. She could feel his tears soaking her skin and the collar of her white blouse. She didn't dare to move. He was holding her as if his life depended on her. Nicely, she unclenched a bit his arms and turned him around. He let her doing it. She slowly made them sit against the wooden enclosure of the zouwu. His head instantly took place on her shoulder and he went up his knees to his chest. His eyes were closed and tears were incessantly rolling on his freckled cheeks. She had put an arm around him to have him close and the other was caressing his hair. Her head was pressed against his forehead and from time to time she brushed his forehead with a light kiss. She could feel the shivers which were running down his spine and the tremor of his entire body.

During a long time, they stayed like this. She was waiting him to calm and be ready if he wanted to talk. Suddenly, he lifted his head and looked at her with his beautiful watery green eyes.

" I am sorry …"

She cut him off.

"Shhhh."

Slowly they leaned, theirs noses touching and theirs lips very close. She cupped his face with her hand ready to reduce the distance.

"Newt?" A female voice called.

They jumped. He quickly got up again, wiping the remaining strains of tears on his face and in the corners of his eyes. . Then he turned toward her and he reached out his hand to her to help. She took it. He intertwined their fingers and he guided her in the direction of the Basement's center .

"Hello Bunty." He greeted a redhead young witch.

Her eyes wide-opened as she saw Tina.

"You…" She said in an imperceptible breath, covered by the noise of the beasts.

She immediately recognized the auror of the newspaper's article hanging in Newt's suitcase. She tried to quickly hide her trouble and grief under an apparent joviality and sympathy. Seeing them together hurt her more than she had imagined. Of course, she knew that Newt would never return the feelings she had for him. Despite everything, reality was difficult to accept.

Newt made the presentations.

"Tina, this is my assistant Bunty. Bunty, this is Porpentina Goldstein, my auror friend from New York and my…" He didn't his sentence, hesitant.

Like at the French ministry, Tina did.

"Girlfriend. It is nice to meet you, Bunty." She offered her hand to shake which the young assistant took.

A slight smile stretched on Newt's lips, then he gave Tina a light kiss on her temple.

"You too. I think I must get going, there is a lot to do." She stated.

"Do you want to share the breakfast with us?" Newt offered her.

"No, thank you. I am not angry." She quickly answered.

Then she moved away and began her routine.

Newt and Tina climbed up the stairs to join the others. When they entered the room, everyone was there calmly chatting: Nagini, Jacob and Theseus who was back for a short time.

"There you are." Said the latter as he noticed Newt and Tina's hands.

They both quickly separated, their cheeks reddened by embarrassment. So, Tina went to sit next to Nagini. Theseus, a slight smile floated on his lips, put a hand on his brother's shoulder murmuring.

"I am happy for you, Newt."

The young magizoologist nodded and sat next to Tina, Theseus next to his brother.

"Now, I have some important things to say, especially to you, Miss Goldstein." The head auror announced. "First of all, I want to offer you a job in my team to search and confront Grindelwald if you are willing to join us and if you don't decide to return to New York. Secondly, I will give strict orders concerning your sister and I will inform you as much as I can. Last, I would like each of you to make a statement so that we can have as much information as possible about Grindelwald and his followers." He explained.

For a few minutes, neither of them talked. Newt took one of Tina's hands under the table giving it a little reassuring pressure. Nagini put a gentle hand on Jacob's arm.

"There is nothing which is waiting for me in New York, Mr Scamander. If MACUSA let me go, I will be more than honoured to incorporate your team and be part of the downfall of Grindelwald. And more than everything else, get my sister back." She achieved looking closely at Jacob.

"Everything is settled then. I suppose that If I am looking for you, you'll be here. So, I will inform MACUSA and I am waiting for you as soon as they agree." He finished getting up. "See you all tonight."

Everyone said goodbye to him and each returning to their occupations. Newt and Tina took some time alone on the sofa.

"As soon as I have MACUSA's permit, I will return to New York to empty the apartment and gather my things. I need to find a flat here too." She began.

He was a little taken aback by her last statement.

"You don't need to look for a place to stay. You're welcome to stay here with me. As for your trip, I am willing to come with you if you want me to." He said his eyes down on their joined hands.

"I like that, very much. Everything is settled then." She chuckled.

He looked up sharply, not expecting this answer. Her face was illuminated by this amazing smile, the same she had given to him at the docks. Her salamander eyes were shining. Then she leaned, her forehead against his, lost in his green eyes.

"I love you, Newt, so much."

"I love you too, Tina." He whispered back to her.

He closed the gap between them and kissed her with tenderness and sweetness.

They didn't know what future would bring but they would face it together, come what may.

_**The End.**_


End file.
